fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nate time of training
it time to go the training begin now ! hey nate were you going said taru. oh im going to train for a month are so. i feel weak after my last fight nate replied. well i want to get stronger to and my brother is on a job right now so can i come with taru said. no no offense but you just join im on a higher level than you. i just dont want my friend to get hurt thats all. nate let him go the man in the shadow apired. what no way nate said with anger. but you were like that when you join music boy. vasto stats leading nate into a akward stat of his mind. your brother left you to get rent money right why didnt you go with him.nate ! vasto said with anger. its ok master i now im weak. fine nate said but first ill let you come with if you can hit me one time. ok taru said with a smile. the training begin nate vs taru who will win (deep in the forest past the beast heart guild) ok ready nate say with joy. yes im ready taru charge at him (solar flare) taru yelled. a bright light blend it him ow nate screamed and nate jump up with wind white fist you think you had me that was a clone.now your open for my punch. (solar buster) yelled taru as the blast scattered towards. nate a nate you almost died. what no almost dosnt count wanna no why because we are apart of beast heart aiming to be number one. nate yelled. so i can come to right.taru say with happiness.but deep in the shadow someone watches brother. mystery guy say with happiness.lets go taru ! who is this mystery guy lance were you going. oh nowhere im just leaving. (than lance kill the random guy) you loser you all are loser. bye mean while. hey nate what should we do today.said taru um well there a small desert down that mountain we well go there for a fun little chat with the towns people.said nate mean while back at the guild. master someone out side sir who is it vasto asked. were my brother the guy yelled with anger. vasto get up from the bar and walk towards him. and what your name might be vasto ask. lance the dark wizard said . wait master look one of the guild member shout he looks like one of our guild members. yeah he looks like nate. another member said. hmm lance say as he walked out. he isnt here if he was he would try to fight me. ill check the desert lance said. meanwhile. hello anyone here nate shouts. get him he is a wizard people run at him with sword a knifes. what would happen to nate if lance find him find out next time the master fights back ! master vasto vs lance dracoo im not gonna ask again where is nate lance ask. he is far from you vasto says with might.